


【都市】没后续

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【都市】没后续

小城。  
一条主街仿佛从天压下来一般，将不大的城蛋子分成南北两头。  
街上门面气派，白日里却都紧闭着大门，嗑yao的嚼烟叶的靠在门市晒太阳，不多一会儿就有西装革履的保安出来赶人。到了晚上才热闹，灯火一亮门市洞开音乐声喧天，男女嬉笑挽着胳膊从街外往街里流，瞧着脸上妆容精致、衣服漂亮的，也就知道这条街做的大约是皮肉生意。  
她来这条街是谈生意的，对方性子狡，但好色。她有意让对头在销金窟里滚上几遭，等酥了骨髓软了气性，再倒上一杯茶慢慢儿谈生意。  
做戏做全套，对方领了几个金发碧眼的妞儿左拥右抱去后头温泉，管事儿的颇有眼力，立刻又招进来几个男孩，个顶个的漂亮，模样一个比一个好，管事儿的小心翼翼看她脸色：“您瞧瞧，都是懂事儿的好孩子，受过训，乖得很。”  
她把目光从果盘挪到屋里一排男孩的脸上，最左边那个低着头。

她察觉到立在旁边的秘书身子一僵。

低头的那孩子脸熟，她指指那位：“抬起头来。”  
男孩不敢，甚至将脸埋得更低。  
管事儿的咬牙切齿嫌他没眼色，过去拧他胳膊：“老板叫你抬头呢！”

孩子泪汪汪抬起眼来，她了然。

她说：“就这个。”  
管事儿的直点头：“您就要一个？这边还有混血的……”

她摆摆手，上楼去了。

男孩跟在她后头，秘书也沉默跟在她后头，到房门前秘书一刷卡，她抬抬下巴跟秘书说：“你也进去。”

三个人都在屋里，一个坐着，俩站着。

她饶有兴趣看看男孩：“多大了？”  
“……十六。”  
“十六。十六就出来干这个，家里也不管管？”

男孩脸色苍白，又低下头不吭声了。

她这才问她秘书：“这你弟弟吧？上回在你家里挺懂事儿，怎么来干这个了？你这当哥的多上上心，工作再忙也看顾看顾家里。”  
秘书点点头。

她摆摆手：“你们聊吧。”

话音刚落，秘书一拳打在孩子脸上。

孩子被打得在地上缓了好一会儿，他哥沉着声说：“滚起来。”  
孩子哆嗦着起来，漂亮的脸上已经没什么颜色了。

秘书冲她微微欠身，和声道：“您休息，我将他带出去。”  
她两根手指头晃了晃：“就在这儿。下个手没轻没重，不在人眼皮子底下，这孩子可还有命活？”

秘书睫毛颤了颤，声音缓和下来：“是家丑，让您见笑了。”

她还没说话，手机铃一响，她老公来查岗了。  
她接通电话应付几句，对那孩子说：“你去里面屋里睡，睡醒之后跟老板辞职，然后老老实实回学校上学。我说明白了？”  
男孩对她一向有点畏惧，顺从点了点头。

男孩去套房小房间睡了，她立在阳台抽烟。

身后一暖，秘书从身后抱住她，头埋在她脖颈里。  
她掐灭烟头，拍了拍他的手：“你命苦，你弟弟跟着你也不好过，别总是动辄打骂的。过段日子给你好好放个假，陪他玩两天，这么大年纪的孩子正缺爱，光靠棍棒能成什么事？”  
秘书闷闷“嗯”一声，将她搂得更紧。

两人一时没说话，沉默了一会儿，他问道：“刚才是先生的电话？”  
她说：“嗯，查岗的。醋了？”  
“没有。”秘书细密的吻蔓延在她耳根：“我不图那个位子，也不要钱。只要能像这样陪在您身边……”

阳台上纠缠着两道人影，男孩立在客厅，沉默地看着那里。


End file.
